


Why Sam Bottoms

by jerktohisbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerktohisbitch/pseuds/jerktohisbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves to top, but sometimes he wonders why Sam never wanted to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sam Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go friends! Have some glorious bottom!Sam smut!

Dean used to think that Sam only chose to bottom because of their physical differences.

At sixteen years old, Sam was growing, sure. But he still had a ways to go before he'd reach Dean's height, and boy was he ever going to reach it, already taller than Dean was when he himself was that age.

Back then though, they never really did anything other than make-out heavily on the bed, though it wasn't a lack of trying on Sam's part. The younger was always pulling and pushing for the elder to take things further. _'Come on, Dean! It's not like we're going to be with anyone else, why the hell won't you fuck me!' and 'Goddammit Sammy, no! We're waiting until you're eighteen and that's final!'_

When Sam finally reached the same height as him (and became of legal age), Dean was mildly surprised that the topic of positions was never really discussed. The most discussion they had about it was that every time Dean turned around, there Sam was; bent over whatever surface was closest, cheeks flushed and hole glistening from where he'd already prepared himself, just waiting for Dean to slip his cock in.

And because Dean had his priorities, he simply pushed his surprise back to the far reaches of his mind and proceeded to fuck the hell out of his (not so little any more) brother, until they were both on the verge of passing out from the overwhelming pleasure.

Then Sam left for Stanford.

And when Dean went to get him years later, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Sam was now taller than him. His body had filled out as well, where there used to be just skin and bones, were now lined with sleek muscle. He looked like he was built by gods.

After leaving Stanford, it had taken a while to get back to the relationship they'd once had, Sam still in mourning for Jess. But when that dam broke, it was like they'd never stopped.

Not being able to withstand the urge to touch his baby brother, Dean parked the Impala on an abandoned dirt track surrounded by trees, and proceeded to bend Sam over the hood.

He'd yanked his brother's jeans down, sloppily ate his ass out, and fucked him hard and dirty while Sam screamed and begged for _more, please more!_  
His long, lean body was stretched and writhing as he pushed his ass back, taking Dean deeper and deeper with each thrust, and moaning so prettily when Dean came, filling his belly up nice and warm with his seed.

For the next several years, Dean had always meant to ask Sam about the topic of switching. It wasn't that Dean particularly wanted to bottom, but because he was a considerate lover, he'd always assumed that Sam would at some point, want to try it.

But every time he'd considered bringing it up, something would always distract him. Namely, Sam dropping to his knees at random points and sucking his cock down his throat, licking and sucking at him until the only thought streaming through Dean's brain was _fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

Like now for example. They had been lounging in bed the whole day, neither of them in the mood for a case, instead just simply wanting to spend time together and enjoy each other's company.

Sam had smirked, his sexy little smirk, and shuffled his way down the bed to wrap his lips around Dean's cock, moaning in ecstasy as if it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

So Dean thought, now was as good a time as any, to ask.

"Sammy? Hey, can I ask you something?" He looked down, trying not to moan at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Sam pulled his mouth off, replacing it with his hand as he jerked Dean nice and slow, raising an eyebrow and giving Dean a curious look.

"You really wanna ask me something while I'm giving you a blowjob?" He grinned, tongue peeking out as he gave little licks to the head of the cock, teasing the slit before licking a long, wet swipe up the whole shaft.

Dean groaned. No, of course he didn't want to ask, but if he didn't do it now, he feared that he'd never work up the energy to ask ever again.

"Yeah, I mean... Fuck- your mouth! I mean, I just.. Just kinda wanted to know if... You know. You ever wanted to switch it up?"

Dean knew he was blushing, and when Sam tilted his head to the side in a 'what' kind of gesture, Dean felt more blood rush to his cheeks as he stumbled on, trying to get his explanation out.

"You know, I mean like... Don't you ever wanna try the whole topping thing? I mean, look at the size of you. You'd think someone as big as you would wanna try sticking your dick into something, you know?"

Sam's eyes widened in realisation to what Dean was asking.

"You wanna... Bottom?" He asked, staring at Dean in surprise.

"No! I mean... Well- not really, no. It's just- topping's great, ya know? And so I kinda always assumed you'd wanna try it..." Dean mumbled, face red as a tomato as he silently regretted ever bringing this up.

Sam stared thoughtfully at his brother for a moment, before a small smile broke out on his face. He slowly moved his way back up the bed, hovering his body over Dean's and pressing a deep, loving kiss to his brother's lips.

Dean moaned, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against Sam's. His hands reached up to stroke down the younger man's back, kneading the muscles they swept across and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

When they finally parted, Sam was still smiling.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm not interested in topping." He whispered, smiling shyly as Dean looked at him in confusion.

"It's not that I haven't thought about it. But... I mean I like bottoming so, I prefer just doing that. Besides, I..." Sam paused, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks as he debated whether to share this information.

"I kinda-... I can't really, come... If I'm not- you know... Stimulated, there..."

Now it was Dean's turn to stare in shock. His eyes were wide and Sam could feel himself becoming more and more self-concious as the silence stretched on.

"So you and Jess. You never..."

"We- err... She wore a, you know... Most of the time. Sometimes she'd use her fingers, but yeah I mean...- mph!"

Sam was cut off, Dean having shot upwards, pulling Sam so that he was straddling his lap and attacking his mouth, all hard and hot, and his hands were squeezing the cheeks of his ass, kneading and pulling, sliding his fingers to brush over his hole, causing Sam to whimper at the touch.

"Fuck, Sammy. Just when I think you couldn't get any hotter and then you spring this on me." Dean groaned, sliding his lips down to bite at Sam's neck, the younger Winchester whining as two fingers made their way into his body and stroked over his prostate.

"Gunna show me how much you love taking it, Sam? Gunna fuck yourself on my cock?" Dean growled, laying his body back down and watching as Sam nodded, reaching back and taking Dean's cock in his hand.

He licked his lips, groaning in pleasure as he pressed the tip against his hole, slowly sliding down onto it, almost choking in ecstasy as he felt Dean's dick stretch him wide, pushing hard against his sweet spot when he finally bottomed out.

"Fuck, Sammy. Look so good on my cock..." Dean whispered, barely able to control the urge to just thrust up into that tight heat.

Not wasting any more time, Sam lifted himself back up and slammed down, quickly setting up a hard, fast rhythm as Dean laid there, gripping Sam's hips to help his movements.

Sam whimpered, each downward thrust causing the head of Dean's cock to press sweetly against his prostate. His cock was dripping, so wet and and hard, bouncing untouched as he rode Dean, chasing the orgasm that was threatening to overtake him.

"Gunna come, Sammy? Gunna come from just my cock, baby boy?"

Sam's eyes suddenly flew open and with a scream, his body shook as his orgasm tore through him, his cock spurting out come so hard that several drops landed across Dean's face.

And all Dean could do was moan as the impossibly tight heat surrounding his cock, tightened even more, milking him so perfectly that his own orgasm hit him hard, jerkily thrusting upwards as he emptied himself into Sam's body.

The younger collapsed forward, exhaustion creeping its way into his system as he just laid on top of Dean, both of them panting and basking in post-orgasmic bliss.

As Dean softened, his cock gently slid out from Sam's hole. Sam whined at the emptiness, moaning softly when he felt the come that was inside him, slowly drip out.

Dean shifted underneath him, so Sam rolled over to the side, both of them just staring at each with stupid grins on their faces.

"So... You're happy just being the bottom?"

Sam laughed, pulling Dean into a chaste kiss.

"Hell yeah."

END


End file.
